tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Ziyun
One of the students in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li, very few know her background. She is described as an elegant beauty with a sweet and welcoming personality, though she can be competitive at times.【TDG】Chapter 15 – Guidance Ye Zi Yun use to be friends with Xiao Ning Er, but because of her family's status they where pulled apart. She original joined the fighter apprentice class in the hopes of regaining her friendship with Xiao Ning Er【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast She is a member of the strongest family in Glory City, Snow Wind Family. Her grandfather is the legend demon spiritualist Ye Mo, and her father is the current City Lord. Her mother died at a childbirth, and because her father and grandfather have always been busy, she doesn't see them a lot.【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? She grew close to Nie Li when he answered her questions about inscription patterns and even corrected one. When she asked the Inscription Master Xue Yin about the inscription pattern Nie Li drew she discovered the his skill was that of an inscription master. She was both impressed and confused by his amazing knowledge.TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? She has a cyan soul realm, snow wind attribute, and one of the most powerful soul forms, the Ice Phoenix. Its cultivation speed would be about the same as the Winged Dragon form, but once stepping into Black Gold rank, the Ice Phoenix will hatch and the cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds. Nie Li gives her the Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix cultivation technique.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix Ye Zi Yun was shocked when Nie Li reveled knowledge about her that he shouldn't know, including that she has a butterfly-shaped mark on her left chest.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix She is one of the members of Chen Lin Jian's group that explores the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. During this trip she grows closer to Nie Li, as they are separated from the main group while fighting spirit beasts and end up exploring the underground palace and Emperor Kong Ming's crypt. At one point she becomes very injured while trying to protect Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 36 – Numerology Her actions have shown that he has started to become someone important to her. He gives he an abstruse gemstone to help with her cultivation and healing. Realizing that he really does like her, she agrees to become his girlfriend after he becomes gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 39 – Abstruse Gemstone She finds a bone tooth anklet made from the bones of the legendary rank Snow Wind Giant Beast. This rare item enhances a person's demon spirit force.【TDG】Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam she displayed an amazing soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Alternative Life She was betrothed to Shen Yue of the Sacred Family, however after the demon beasts attacked and Glory City was abandoned, the marriage did not happen. At the time she was a 1 star gold rank demon spiritualist【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing . She fled with other survives to the Endless desert to the east of the St. Ancestral Mountains. There Nie Li protected her and they were able to grow close as they struggled to survive. They became lovers for a short time until she died from a demon beast attack.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn ---- Category:Index Category:Snow Wind Family Category:Main Character